1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multilayer or duplex papermaking fabric having a high open area. In particular, the invention relates to a papermaking fabric which is suitable as the base or supporting fabric for an embossing papermakers fabric and has a top plane surface with an open area of at least forty-percent (40%).
2. Backqround of the Art
Disposable paper products, such as towels, facial tissues, sanitary tissues, wipers and the like are made from one or more layers or webs of tissue paper. As such disposable products have grown in use, it has become desirable to enhance certain physical characteristics. Among the most important characteristics of the disposable paper products are strength, softness or feel and absorbency.
In producing such products, the papermaking fabric will have a substantial impact on the final product characteristics. In the present state of the art, fabrics which are known as embossing fabrics are utilized to produce many of the products. Embossing fabrics are generally comprised of a base or substrate fabric which has been modified through the application of a material which forms a paper contact surface. Such materials are generally curable resins. The resin material is applied to the fabric to produce certain geometric forming surfaces which will impart the fabric characteristics. In one process for producing the embossing fabric, the fabric is coated with a liquid photosensitive resin to a preselected value or thickness. The resin is exposed to light, having an activating wave length, through a mask which develops a pattern on the paper carrying surface. Uncured resin is removed from the fabric and the resulting embossing fabric will have a specific preselected geometry. One prior art example of such a process is set forth in U.S. Pat. 4,528,239, the specification of which is incorporated herein by reference as if fully set forth.